icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eric the Grape
About the new wiki..... About that, where in the world are the badges?!?! I try and keep finding them! Seddie1196 01:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) This wiki! Yes! The NEW wiki, yes. Like it said http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SeddieBerserker/Wikia%27s_New_Look. New AGE Community Policy http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/ICarly_Wiki_Community_Policy 'Inappropriate:' 20. You have to be 13 years old to have an account on Wikia. If we find out that you're younger, you'll be blocked. Does this new policy *not* grandfather-in the ones who are already on this wiki, are responsible, and don't ship-war? Is this something you decided because of people such as @Bunnyboo50 and a couple of others? 13 seems arbitrarily high for so many people here who aren't officially teens. As you mentioned, it is for *NEW* members who create a NEW account, so it shouldn't apply to those already on. You going to block them for the number of years until they are 13? Age doesn't always imply maturness or willingness to frequently ship-war. Was this solely your idea? If so, why weren't the other admins (ex., me and Mak) consulted for our opinions as you usually do for other things? If not, is this from the entire Wiki-wide people ordering you to make this change? I also made this comment on the Creddie page where I first saw it surprisingly without any prior discussion with other admins. on this age change that I believe is at least 1 year too high. Katydidit 05:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) SeddieBeserker...thanks for fixing my not quite right edit....Spunser 09:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC)spunser Block rules I was wondering if we should have consistent rules for how long people get blocked, because at the moment, it depends kind of on the whim of the admins. For example, for removing content from SEVERAL pages, I blocked Ilovecreddie for 3 months (for only one page, I would have started with 1 month), and Katy expanded it to six. I think it would be good to have a rule about that so we know how long to block for what. Mak23686 22:48, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, my personal rule is: Level 1 (Rude behavior / nonsense edits): starting at 1-2 weeks, going to next level if repeated Level 2 (Removing content from one page): 1 month, going to next level if repeated Level 3 (Removing content from several pages / inserting rude comments): 3 months, next level if repeated Level 4 (continuing after level 3 or extreme vandalism): 6 months, next level if repeated Level 5 (inserting adult content): Permanent I´m ready to change that, of course, as long as we can agree on something. Mak23686 07:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you the head person and if you are, may I be an administrator? Seddierocks 22:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Seddierocks @Seddieberserker, do you think that it shouldn't be allowed to put pictures of pairings on character pages? Seddierocks 23:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Seddierocks How do you add a page to be 'followed'? Hey, how do you add a page now (in this new skin) to be followed for tracking future changes and comments? I can't find how to do that now. Is there a way, or not? Sometimes, I wish I could wring the person(s) neck who designed this new skin making previous actions that were 'out there' harder to find and do! BTW, we've been communicating lately elsewhere. Katydidit 07:47, December 8, 2010 (UTC) User: Finachel i think you should block Finachel on my user blog they wrote Glee is better and on the Creddie they wrote it too! its annoying so do you think so? or at least a warning! Not sure what is going on? I thought this site was for everybody to participate? I rewrote the description for iPilot trying to make it clearer and it has been reverted back to the original text. Did I do something wrong? I see info being changed all the time. I'm not trying to step on anyones toes. Just wondering. Spunser 19:39, December 9, 2010 (UTC)spunser Archive Template I'm sorry, I'm not going to make an template. For information on how to create an archive, please check out the forum. Once you've created an archive, type: on your archived talk page. :Happy Holidays, [[User:Anr0328|'Anr'0328]] [[User talk:Anr0328|'(talk)']] 20:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) WHY WHY WHY! WHY DID YOU DELETE FRIED CHICKEN?????????????? XO!!! NeveisCheese☼ 06:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Background Do you know how to change the background pic of the wiki? I´d like to change the background to something christmas themed for the rest of the year (Carly and Sam in their outfits from the iChristmas webcast), and to more up-to-date pics afterwards, but I don´t know how to do it. Mak23686 19:19, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Episode Guide - unsubstantiated airdate changes reverted, LOCKED Hi, I noticed a user made an unsubstantiated airdate to iPity, and after checking all the referenced External links for verification, none of them has an airdate for that episode or any other in the future. I temporarily LOCKED the page so only us administrator's can edit it. Does that also lock the page for users to make COMMENTS, or not? That would be perfect, if it was so, but I don't know if it is or it locks everything on the page. If it locks everything, is there a way you can change it so only the Guide itself is locked? If not, can you petition the Wiki people to look into having that option on admin's locking a page's contents but not the COMMENTS? If I am exceeding the boundaries by locking the Episode Guide page including comments (or not), go ahead and unlock it, even though other users can continue to post rumored, unreferenced airdates which us admin's have to keep monitoring and undoing/reverting; which as you know is a pain to have to keep doing. Thanks! Katydidit 20:32, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Not able to reach the 'Start Page' I'm having this strange problem in trying to reach the Start Page, and for some strange reason, it keeps reverting to Recent Wiki Activity. Can you explain that or heard of others having that problem? Can you get to the Start Page without any problem? I haven't made any changes to my Preferences, or anything lately. If you are also having that problem, can you fix it? Does WIKI need to be informed if it is something beyond our control, if that is the case? Thanks. Katydidit 20:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : I don´t know how you usually got to the main page, but I simply get there by clicking on the "iCarly wiki" icon. Works perfectly. But if I enter it into my browser, it brings me to "recent activity", too (I usually go straight to http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:RecentChanges, so I didn´t notice that until now). Mak23686 20:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Missing ADMINISTRATOR since Nov. 3 I was curious if you were thinking of replacing XxCreddieShipperxX, since she hasn't posted anything since Nov. 3. Seems like she has abandoned this wiki. Just wondering. Katydidit 22:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello :) I heard a lot about you before you finally came back! How did you get into iCarly? Do you have a favorite character? Favorite episode? What other shows do you like? Cartoonprincess 21:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess :) Admin I have decided to accept the offer to become an admin. Can you send me a message about anyhting I need to know? Re: Bureaucrat You´re serious? Well, if you think I´m fit for that job, sure. Mak23686 22:46, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Just a Few Questions... Sorry, I'm just confused about a few things about adminship. Can you clear them up for me? *How do we block people? (I already have a link to the page on Warning templates, so I don't need to know that) *Is there fixed block laws, like how long we have to block people for certain things, or can we just make that up? *This may seem like a stupid question, but what are the main pages/duties admins need to focus on? I just need to know what I'm doing before I actually start doing admin things. Thanks. Lotstar 23:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Rollback? Hi! It looks like my user rights were changed to "rollback". What exactly does that mean? Thanks for the promotion, though. (I think it's a promotion...) Bolivianbacon 03:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) email I made one just for wiki stuff; I don´t feel comfortable saying my standard email in public: mak23686@web.de. Mak23686 07:22, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Merging relatives´ pages TeamMu suggested to merge the pages for the main characters´ relatives together, meaning we would have a page "Shay Family", "Puckett Family" and "Benson Family" instead of many pages that barely have any information on them. Think we should? here is the blog with the suggestion. Mak23686 07:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Main page We need room for the featured quote, anyway, and maybe we could put the Nick wikis template on the main page again. Mak23686 08:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Could you please take care of the featured media, since I don´t know how to put a video on here (and I don´t have any music videos on my computer). Featured Media for January is "Me with you" by Jennette. I think this video would be okay. I also removed the top contributors thing, so if you want to put up links to actors and news, you should find enough space now. Mak23686 17:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) More canon It would be cool if it could bring us a little closer to the iCarly team; I think it´s worth a shot, we will see if it works. Question, though: What changes exactly would be needed (except for the ones you mentioned)? If you give me a list, I can start working on it on Friday (won´t be able to do so sooner, lots of work this week). Mak23686 20:54, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Won´t be able to do as much as I´d want to this weekend, my computer is broken (have to send it in to customer service). I´ll try to do as much as I can from a different computer, but I can´t promise anything, sorry. Mak23686 08:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Problems noticed on Dropdown lists Hey, I just noticed a couple of problems on the revamped 4 Dropdown Lists after your last format change. The boxes 'bleed' into the background now, making some of the text invisible instead of high contrast against the skin. Also, the columns are now spread out further making a user drag the mouse further than it was before. Can you make them closer together as they used to be, and fix the 'bleed' problem as it was good before and each box showed up 'bold' (not literally) against the background, so all the text is legible again? I don't know why your changes listed I found doesn't show both formatting changes, so I don't know why those bad formatting changes happened. Can you reverse those two? Thanks. Katydidit 00:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC)